EL REGAL PERFECTE
by Livia57adC
Summary: Draco sempre s'ha vanagloriat de saber triar el regal perfecte per a cada persona. Li dedica molt temps i galions. Per triar el d'en Harry, necessitarà alguna cosa més...


**Disclaimer: **Els personatges no son meus, només la història.

* * *

**EL REGAL PERFECTE**

Maleït Nadal!

No és ben bé que a Draco no li agradi el Nadal. Si hi ha alguna cosa que l'entusiasma d'aquestes dates és rebre regals. Això sí, cars i refinats, embolicats primorosament i adients a la seva sofisticada personalitat. El que realment el carrega és haver de comprar-los per els altres. No és qüestió de diners, i ara! Dins les càmeres subterrànies de la família Malfoy, a Gringotts, i per molt que li fastiguegi al Ministeri, hi ha galions per a viure tres vides i unes quantes més. I pot ser que encara es quedi curt... El que amoïna a Draco és trobar el regal perfecte. El que faci que la persona que el rep estigui convençuda que no podien haver-li regalat res més. Que l'obsequi és únic, ideal, fet precisament per a l'obsequiat, el qual haurà de morir d'èxtasi quan el rebi per a recompensar tots els seus desvetllaments. Aquesta és la raó per la qual Draco comença amb la costeruda feina de trobar el regal perfecte per a la seva família i els seus amics quasi bé tres mesos abans de Nadal.

Ara camina per l'atapeït Regent Street, esquivant _muggles_, cotxets, bosses voluminoses i paquets de tota mida. Aquesta és una altra de les coses que el molesten molt d'aquestes dates. Gràcies a Marlí, ser bruixot té incommensurables avantatges, com els de poder encongir els paquets i les bosses per a guardar-los dins la butxaca de l'abric. En Draco no pot ni arribar a imaginar-se la incomoditat d'haver nascut _muggle_. A vegades pensa que deu ser quasi tan mortificant com haver-se enamorat de qui ho ha fet. Perquè, des de fa tres anys, en Harry es converteix en un emprenyador gra en el cul quan s'acosta Nadal. I això que en Harry sovint li fa coses al cul que es podrien considerar de moltes formes, però de cap manera emprenyadores. Draco adora que el seu company l'hi acariciï, l'hi pasti, l'hi mossegui, l'hi besi… Especialment en aquell lloc que mai nomena perquè té un nom poc elegant, i perquè Draco se sent molt poc aristocràtic quan empina el seu darrere, separa les natges i l'hi mostra a Harry perquè li enfonsi la llengua fins al fons. I després, quan l'hi ha deixat ben mulladet, distès i preparat (és a dir, quan Harry ja té la llengua entumida i qualsevol paraula que pronunciï sembla contenir només la lletra "d" amb un toc a "z"), l'hi torna a omplir amb aquell sabre destre i poderós que Marlí li ha donat. I llavors Draco perd el nord, el sud i tots els punts cardinals que existeixen, perquè el seu cervell es liqua, incapaç de recordar el nom, l'edat o el lloc on es troba. I maleït sigui el maleït Potter si no acaba de deixar anar un gemec i la muggle de l'horrorós abric granat no sa l'ha mirat com si cregués que pogués ser per ella.

Draco segueix caminant, resignat, entre la munió de gent, mirant aparadors, esperant que els déus recompensin la seva bona voluntat de patejar-se el Londres _muggle_ mostrant-li el regal perfecte per a Harry. És l'únic que li falta per comprar. Qualsevol que conegui en Harry sap que és un home fàcil de fer content; que és d'aquelles persones que en té prou que el regal vingui dels seus éssers estimats perquè li faci il·lusió. Només en Draco s'entossudeix que la cosa no és tan senzilla. Perquè un Malfoy mai reconeixerà que el complicat i rebuscat pugui ser ell, no la seva parella.

En el seu primer Nadal junts en Draco va regalar a Harry una túnica de gala, que va fer confeccionar especialment per a ell. Considerava que la seva parella necessitava un vestit que estigués a l'alçada dels sopars i esdeveniments als quals sovint havien d'assistir. Era preciosa. Molt cara. Feta de la tela més suau que es podia teixir. Els botons eren d'argent i el fermall del coll portava enfilades tres petites maragdes. A Harry li quedava com un guant. Marlí! Mai l'havia trobat tan atractiu (tret de quan anava nu) i elegant. Cada cop que en Harry se la posava en Draco es passava la nit desitjant tornar a casa per poder treure-la-hi. Malgrat tot, en Harry no la feia servir gaire sovint perquè deia que sa sentia "excessiu" vestit amb aquella túnica i que, com que era tan descuidat, tenia por de tacar-la. A Draco no n'hi va quedar d'altra que reconèixer que el regal no havia sigut tan perfecte.

Aquell mateix any el exGryffindor li va regalar a Draco un àlbum de fotografies. Les tapes era maques, sí, de pell de drac. Però res de l'altre món per algú com un Malfoy. Draco es va quedar una mica fred quan el va rebre, intentant dissimular la seva decepció només perquè els ulls de Harry brillaven amb molta il·lusió quan l'hi va donar. Després, quan el va obrir, es va adonar de la seva equivocació. Que havia jutjat frívolament el regal només per les seves tapes. Marlí diví! Era el més tendre que ningú havia fer per ell. En aquell àlbum hi havia tot el seu primer any de relació posat en imatges, cronològicament, amb les dates i noms dels llocs, moments o esdeveniments que mostraven. Però era, sobretot, un homenatge a Draco Malfoy. Des de tots els angles i perfils; despert i adormit; vestit i nu (i, modèstia a part, tros de cos el seu!); sol o amb Harry. Era el regal més íntim i personal que mai li havia fet ningú. No havia sabut què dir. Només imaginar la quantitat d'hores i afecte que Harry hi havia esmerçat fent-lo, l'havia deixat sense paraules.

Escaldat pel fracàs de l'any anterior, el segon Nadal en Draco va comprar a en Harry una cosa de la qual sabia que gaudiria moltíssim. Era caríssima, també. De fet, era tan exclusiva que només se n'havien fabricat deu unitats. I set eren per a l'equip de Quidditch anglès. Les tres escombres restants s'havien venut a preu d'or. Una d'elles, la que en Harry va tenir a les seves mans el dia de Nadal. Aquesta vegada en Draco estava molt orgullós del seu regal perquè tenia la completa seguretat que no fracassaria. Si Harry estimava alguna cosa en aquest món, òbviament exceptuant-lo a ell, era el Quidditch. Confirmant les seves expectatives, a en Harry li va faltar temps per sortir a provar la seva nova escombra. Els dos havien estat volant durant una bona estona, fins que s'havien quedat tan gelats que van haver de tornar a casa. S'havien arraulit davant de la xemeneia i immediatament havien posat en pràctica una forma molt plaent d'escalfar-se. Després, amb el temps, en Draco havia hagut de reconèixer una nova desil·lusió. Aquella escombra no tenia rival; i menys si el que la muntava era en Harry. Així que els seus amics havien deixat de mostrar interès a jugar partits que es resolien en menys de mitja hora, perquè deien que era avorrit i frustrant. Fins i tot a ell mateix li molestava una mica sortir a volar amb el seu company i perdre'l de vista al cap de pocs segons. En Harry havia acabat traient de l'armari la seva escombra vella i guardant la nova. No sense patir un bon revés en el seu orgull, en Draco va haver d'admetre que el seu segon regal de Nadal havia resultat ser menys perfecte del que esperava.

Què li havia regalat en Harry? Una fura. El fill de sa mare li havia regalat una fura albina. Mai negaria que la seva primera reacció havia estat la d'estampar-li el puny a la cara. Gràcies a la seva exquisida educació i al seu ferri autocontrol, s'havia contingut. L'Snuffy, com l'havia batejat després, era una cria d'un parell de mesos amb prou feines, juganera i entremaliada, que el primer que havia fet havia estat ficar-se dins la butxaca de la bata d'en Draco. I no havia trigat gaire a ficar-se també dins del seu cor. En Draco mai havia tingut una mascota. Mentre els altres nens posseïen gats, òlibes, _puffskeins_, i fins i tot gripaus com en Longbottom, o rates com en Weasley (i no és que els hagués envejat particularment a cap dels dos), ell només tenia una àguila per a la correspondència. I no tothom podia tenir una àguila. Aquestes magnífiques aus eren especialment ensinistrades per a famílies nobles com la seva. Al pare d'en Draco no li agradaven ni la fadesa ni el sentimentalisme que lligaven els nens amb els seus animals de companyia. Deformaven el caràcter, deia. I els Malfoy no eren febles. Consegüentment, el seu hereu va ser criat amb fermesa. I tendreses, les justes. En Draco mai va reconèixer en veu alta com li hauria agradat tenir una mascota, com els altres nens. Fins el dia que en Harry la hi havia regalat. L'Snuffy va resultar ser més afectuosa i melindrosa del que en Draco hagués imaginat d'una fura. De qualsevol mascota, en realitat. A més, les fures eren animalons molt intel·ligents, amb una gran facilitat per aprendre trucs. En Draco li havia ensenyat a l'Snuffy a robar-li la vareta de la butxaca a en Ronald Weasley cada vegada que el pèl-roig posava un peu a casa seva. I en Harry, condescendent, li seguia el joc, fent-se el distret mentre s'aguantava el riure per no ofendre el seu temperamental amic.

En Draco s'atura davant d'un dels aparadors de _Hamleys Toy Shop_, una de les botigues de joguines més grans del món muggle. La mainada que baveja davant dels vidres assenyala frenètica la seva joguina predilecta als seus pares, avis o adults que els acompanyen, amb els ullets plens d'esperança i il·lusió. Els d'en Draco s'han quedat fixos en dos trens elèctrics que circulen per una gran maqueta que ocupa la meitat de l'aparador. Al començament no entén per què li criden tant l'atenció. Els trens mai l'han entusiasmat gaire. Fins que, de sobte, ho recorda. Havia estat una d'aquelles poques ocasions que en Harry li havia parlat de la seva família muggle.

—_Un Nadal, entre el munt de regals que en Dudley solia rebre, hi havia un tren. Un tren elèctric, saps?_ —i no, en aquell moment en Draco no havia entès la paraula "elèctric"— _La locomotora era negra amb ratlles vermelles. I la xemeneia daurada. Els vagons eren d'un vermell brillant. Era preciós, Draco. O això em semblava a mi, que llavors devia tenir uns sis anys, potser set, no ho recordo exactament. Mai me'l va deixar. Crec que realment no li agradava, però muntava les vies a la sala d'estar i el deixava donar voltes i voltes només per fastiguejar-me. Perquè sabia que jo em moria de ganes de jugar-hi. Somiava amb aquell tren, Draco. Saps què és desitjar alguna cosa amb totes les teves forces i saber que mai la tindràs? _

En Draco havia reconegut que no, no ho sabia. I ara, mentre segueix observant els dos trens circulant sobre aquelles petites vies, es diu, per què no? S'obre pas entre nens cridaners i pares histèrics i, fent el cort fort, entra a la botiga.

**o.o.o.O.o.o.o**

La nit d'abans havien sopat a la Mansió Malfoy, amb els pares d'en Draco, i havien tornat a la seva pròpia llar bastant tard. Un pinyolet ràpid per dormir ben relaxats i tots dos s'havien lliurat a un son plàcid. No obstant això, a les set en punt, dos ulls grisos s'obren per fer-li un cop d'ull al rellotge que hi ha sobre la tauleta de nit, i llisquen després sobre l'home que reposa tranquil al costat esquerre del llit. En Draco s'aixeca amb cura, procurant no despertar en Harry, es posa la seva bata i baixa a la sala d'estar per comprovar que l'elf domèstic —l'únic que tenen— ha seguit al peu de la lletra les seves instruccions.

Com ha ordenat, els paquets estan perfectament col·locats sota l'arbre de Nadal i el desdejuni està preparat en una safata dipositada sobre una tauleta al costat de l'arbre. En Draco pren la seva primera tassa de te del dia, disposat a afermar la seva impaciència i a esperar-se una miqueta per despertar el dormilega del seu company. Mai s'ha sentit tan ansiós per lliurar un regal a ningú. Cauen dues tasses més de te i els mots encreuats nadalencs d'El Periòdic Profètic abans que en Harry aparegui a la sala d'estar, embolicat en la seva bata i encara amb cara de son.

—Mmm... dia...

En Draco somriu. És difícil posar en paraules la tendresa que en Harry li desperta en moments com aquest. Amb les galtes ombrejades per una barba fosca, que al rasparà quan el besi. Amb el cabell esvalotat, com si acabés de baixar de l'escombra. Però el millor és la mirada, gairebé infantil, càndida, que trigarà a desaparèixer el que demorin a esvair-se els últims vestigis de son.

—Bon dia, un te?

En Harry fa que sí amb el cap. El musell de l'Snuffy treu el cap per la butxaca de la bata d'en Draco i en Harry l'acarona amb un dit després de besar el seu amo. Aquest deixa que en Harry es prengui el te i s'endrapi tres torrades abans de plegar el diari de forma ostentosa i dipositar-lo sobre els seus genolls, perquè el seu company s'adoni que està esperant-lo. En Harry somriu. En Draco està impacient i no pot dissimular-ho.

—Anem, Snuffy —en Harry s'aixeca i agafa la fura, que en aquest moment joguineja sobre l'espatlla d'en Draco—, vegem que ens ha deixat el Pare Noel enguany. Tu t'has portat bé? —pregunta acaronant el suau pelatge del seu caparró— Perquè no sé jo què opinarà el Pare Noel que vagis robant-li la vareta a la gent...

—No diguis ximpleries, Harry. Aprendre trucs són punts a favor per a una fura —assegura en Draco molt seriós.

En Harry deixa anar una riallada mentre permet que l'Snuffy llisqui de la seva mà quan s'agenolla davant de l'arbre de Nadal. L'animaló comença a ensumar nerviosament entre els paquets després de reconèixer l'olor de la seva llaminadura predilecta: els cacauets. En Draco no triga ni dos segons a posar sobre la falda d'en Harry un gran paquet rectangular, embolicat amb un paper ple d'ossets Teddy de color vermell que intercala l'anagrama de la famosa botiga de joguines muggle.

—Els vaig dir que era per a un nen de set anys —s'excusa burlaner davant de la cara de desconcert del seu company.

Intrigat, en Harry comença a esquinçar el paper sota l'atenta i expectant mirada d'en Draco, que es troba contenint l'alè sense adonar-se'n.

—Oh, Déu meu... —mussita en Harry en albirar part de la foto a tot color que omple el frontal de la caixa, i comença a estrpar la resta del paper amb més rapidesa—... Oh, Déu meu...

Les mans es barallen amb la tapa de la gran caixa, fins que s'adona que hi ha dues tires de cinta adhesiva subjectant-la per cada costat. Una vegada superat aquest petit obstacle, en Harry retira la tapa de cartró gairebé amb reverència, com si encara no pogués creure el que sap que trobarà a sota. Un petit panteix escapa dels seus llavis abans que el nus que se li forma a la gola li impedeixi emetre qualsevol altre so.

La locomotora és negra, amb els baixos i les rodes de color vermell. La xemeneia no és daurada, sinó negra també, com la resta de la màquina. Però els vagons sí que són vermells; d'aquell roig rabiós i brillant dels records infantils d'en Harry. Durant uns interminables segons només pot mirar el contingut de la caixa. Com si no pogués fer res més que això. Com si, igual que de menut, tingués absolutament prohibit tocar-ho perquè no és per a ell. En Draco comença a mirar-se'l amb una mica de preocupació. Esperava un gran somriure. La il·lusió que solien reflectir els ulls d'en Harry fins i tot amb el bast jersei que la senyora Weasley els regala cada any (sí, cal fastiguejar-se, però ara també hi ha un jersei marca mostela per a ell). Mai ha entrat en els seus plans provocar que en Harry estigui a punt de posar-se a plorar.

—Si no t'agrada, ho canviem... —suggereix suaument, sense poder evitar sentir una petita punxada en el pit.

Encara que en Draco no està gaire segur que l'hagi sentit, perquè en Harry segueix amb la seva mirada, ara cristal·lina, fixa en la caixa. Cap dels dos s'adona que l'Snuffy s'està menjant el paper i després el plàstic de l'embolcall per aconseguir la seva llaminadura.

—Saps el que és tenir el que vas creure que mai tindries?

La veu d'en Harry sona una mica més aguda del normal. Encara no s'ha mogut ni un mil·límetre, com si la contemplació de la joguina l'hagués petrificat.

—Bé, tu mateix vas esmentar el tren del teu cosí... —respon en Draco no gaire segur de si, un any més, ha ficat la pota fins al fons.

Però en Harry nega rotundament amb el cap, fent que les esvalotades puntes del seu cabell es moguin d'una forma gairebé graciosa. Després gira el rostre i mira a l'home agenollat al seu costat. En Draco pot veure en els seus ulls un agraïment tan profund, que ara el cor se li expandeix en el pit.

—No —diu en Harry—, em refereixo a tenir al meu costat algú a qui li importo tant com per comprendre el que mai em van donar.

A Harry li tremola una mica el llavi i en Draco cerca desesperadament alguna ironia per deixar anar, perquè aquest tipus de situacions són precisament les que a ell el sobrepassen i no vol acabar balbotejant ximpleries. Així que pregunta:

—Un tren elèctric?

En Harry nega novament. Però aquesta vegada una gran somriure comença a il·luminar la seva cara, mentre abandona la caixa a un costat i pren el rostre d'en Draco entre les seves mans.

—No —i abans de besar-lo, aclareix—: l'amor que t'ha portat a regalar-m'ho.

I llavors en Draco comprèn dues coses. La primera, que si en Harry segueix besant-lo d'aquesta manera, trigaran una mica encara a treure el tren de la caixa i arribaran tard al menjar de Nadal dels Weasley. La segona, que no s'aconsegueix que un regal sigui perfecte només per la quantitat de galions que s'hi gasti o per voler obsequiar el que a un mateix li agradaria que l'altra persona tingués.

El regal perfecte és el que es tria amb el cor.

**FI**


End file.
